Besos Entrecortados
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: AustriaXCanada un one-shot al que no le puedo dar summary o haría un gran spoiler... pero bueno, delen una oportunidad :D que viva el crack :3


Aquí viene Sayonara Distance con algo crack… AustriaXCanada! Creo que fue mala idea hacerme ir al aeropuerto junto a mi computadora…. Pero en fin! Disfruten :3

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de este one-shot le pertenecen a Himaruya; sin embargo, la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

 **Besos Entrecortados**

La música que levemente se escuchaba a través de los pasillos me guiaba hacía un salón en particular, antes de darme cuenta me hallaba frente a las puertas del anfiteatro.

La bella tonada del piano que se hallaba al otro lado de la puerta me invitaba a entrar involuntariamente, abrí levemente la puerta… lo suficiente para tener la habilidad de observar a través de ella al intérprete de dicha melodía, aunque siendo sincero… no tenía duda alguna de saber quién se hallaba allí.

Roderich Edelstein, el joven austriaco que se hallaba en mi clase de música, Roderich tiene cabello castaño oscuro, y siempre usa lentes; la mayoría de veces se comporta de manera educada, aunque me he dado cuenta que Gilbert tiene la habilidad de hacerle perder la paciencia fácilmente.

Le observo hasta que finaliza la canción que me atrajo hacía ese lugar, me sorprende la agilidad con la que mueve sus dedos; sus ojos han permanecido cerrados desde que llegué.

Contengo el aliento tratando de ocultar mi presencia… me río internamente de mí mismo, seguramente él es como todos los demás en esta escuela.

Una triste sonrisa se asoma por mi rostro, raramente encuentro a alguien que se dé cuenta de mi existencia, reconozco que soy prácticamente invisible ante los ojos de los demás… y me duele hacerlo.

Estuve a punto de cerrar la puerta completamente, pero la voz del austriaco llamo mi atención.

—Me rehúso a seguir tocando el piano a menos que entres y te sientes a escuchar como una persona civilizada. — ¿Se suponía que me hablaba a mí? ¿De verdad alguien había notado mi presencia? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo…

Con temor decidí abrir la puerta poco a poco, la atravesé y la cerré nuevamente tras mis espaldas.

—La-lamento haberte interrumpido. —Mi voz sonó temblorosa, me había puesto nervioso el hecho de que alguien supiera de mi existencia sin siquiera haberme visto.

— ¿Por qué no entraste si querías escuchar? —El austriaco volteó a verme mientras hacía la pregunta, observé como su semblante cambiaba a uno de sorpresa, por alguna extraña razón eso me dolió… tenía la esperanza de que al menos el supiera que soy, pero al parecer mis falsas esperanzas siempre me engañan.

—No quería ser una molestia, por favor disculpa mi interrupción… saldré inmediatamente y dejaré que continúes. —Me di la vuelta tratando de no darle más importancia al asunto.

—No tienes por qué irte Matthew. —Volteé a verle rápidamente luego de haberle escuchado pronunciar mi nombre con su voz.

— ¿Sabes quién soy?—No podía salir del asombro, me había equivocado en cuanto a Roderich… el cual me observaba suspicazmente a través de los cristales de sus lentes.

—Claro que sé quien eres, hemos estado en la misma clase de música desde el inicio del año, usualmente te sientas en la parte trasera del salón.

Roderich se alejó del piano y se acercó a mí, noté como su mano derecha se alzaba frente a mí.

—Soy Roderich Edelstein. —Sostuve su mano mientras se presentaba.

Al momento en que nuestras manos hicieron contacto la una con la otra pude sentir como mi sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas… intenté retirar mi mano avergonzado, pero Roderich la sostuvo fuertemente evitando que lograra mi cometido, su mano izquierda rozó una de mis mejillas y su rostro se acercó al mío, yo me encontraba paralizado.

Estábamos demasiado cerca, y sin darme cuenta dejé de respirar.

— ¿M-Matthew, te encuentras bien?—La voz insegura del austriaco poco a poco empezó a sonar lejana, y antes de darme cuenta había perdido la conciencia.

* * *

Unos suaves y cálidos labios presionaban los míos, sentí una fuerte ráfaga de aire pasando a través de mi garganta, la cual me hizo reaccionar bruscamente, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con la mirada perturbada de Roderich.

Me hallaba en el suelo y él se encontraba posicionado sobre mi… cualquiera que hubiese entrado al salón en ese momento hubiese podido interpretar la escena erróneamente.

Roderich estaba tan sonrojado como yo, pero no se alejó… yo no me quejé en ningún instante, y nuestros rostros se acercaron nuevamente.

Sentía su aliento sobre mi boca entre abierta, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, pero en momentos como este… lo que es correcto deja de tener el mismo significado.

No resistí más tiempo y con la ayuda de mis manos acerqué su rostro al mío haciendo que la distancia entre nuestras bocas desapareciera.

Roderich no opuso resistencia alguna, como si estuviese esperando que yo fuese el que lo invitase a continuar, nuestro beso empezó a hacerse cada vez más profundo, yo quería más y al parecer el austriaco deseaba lo mismo que yo, pero fuimos interrumpidos por Elizabeta… una de las amigas de Roderich.

Por un momento pensé que ella se molestaría con él por actuar de esa forma, pero se acercó corriendo hacia nosotros con su celular en mano y empezó a tomar video.

Roderich y yo la observamos con confusión en nuestra mirada… ella solo le guiñó al austriaco y después de ello la ignoró completamente, fingió que ella ya no se hallaba allí y volvió a besarme apasionadamente.

Mis manos juguetearon con su cabello castaño y el acarició el mío. Nos perdimos entre nuestras miradas violáceas, y todo dejo de tener importancia a nuestro alrededor.

Al igual que él, olvidé por completo la presencia de la húngara… Por primera vez, yo no era el que se volvía invisible.

Roderich no era el tipo de persona que aparentaba ser, él me conocía… físicamente, pero era mejor a que no supiera de mi existencia como lo hacía la mayoría de personas.

—Matthew, no tienes idea alguna de saber cuánto tiempo estuve esperando por este momento. —Estoy seguro que mi sonrojo no podía ser mayor, quise ocultar mi mirada avergonzada pero fue casi imposible debido a que él continuó besándome.

La humedad de su lengua junto a la mía me hizo estremecer, me estaba excitando y era algo de lo cual Roderich se podía dar cuenta fácilmente debido a que se hallaba sobre mis caderas, me sentía la persona más pervertida del mundo… ¿Cómo era posible que mi cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma solamente por los besos del austriaco?

* * *

Fin de esta historia extraña!

Y esto es lo que pasa por mi mente cuando estoy encerrada en el aeropuerto mientras escucho música de Conchita Wurst y de repente aparecen soldados canadienses… En conclusion no es bueno mantenerme cerca de mi computadora en esta clase de lugares.

Cuéntenme que les parece esta historia :D


End file.
